


9:58 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You spent every penny?'' Supergirl asked before Reverend Amos Howell smiled.





	9:58 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You spent every penny?'' Supergirl asked before Reverend Amos Howell smiled and revealed food he just ordered from a restaurant.

THE END


End file.
